El Marine
by Alexholahola
Summary: Un joven marine recién graduado de la academia fue puesto a cargo de un fuerte y estricto vicealmirante, él vio cómo algunos manchaban el nombre de la justicia y juro castigar a esos hombres,
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasaría si un niño entro a una temprana edad a la marina y fuera el marine más joven en graduarse de la academia a la edad de 15 años, y si este niño tiene su propia justicia una justicia que cambiara el mundo

Marineford

—Hace 10 años el pirata más sanguinario y poderoso fue capturado, ejecutado pero antes de morir, con unas palabras altero todo, las personas salieron al mar y empezaron a matar a robar a secuestrar a torturar, estas personas que salieron al mar son considerado lo peor me entienden no merecen piedad no merecen compasión ¡NO MERECEN LA LIBERTAD!... Ustedes fueron entrenados aquí donde salen los mejores marines ustedes deben llevar a estos hombres a la justicia me entienden—

Dijo hombre con ojos grandes y azules, pelo negro corto vestido con un traje y en sus hombros una chaqueta que usaba como capa que tenía escrito justicia, daba su discurso en un gran salón lleno de mesas con comida y bebidas a los costados, con más de 200 marines en el centro del salón todos recién graduados se pusieron firmes y con su mano en su pecho

—Por el orgullo de ser parte de esta generación agradezco y juro por mi vida que el mal será castigado y la justicia prevalecerá— Todos dijeron en coro con voz alta y fuerte

—Muy bien pueden disfrutar de su graduación coman beban y celebren que mañana les espera un duro día mis jóvenes estu.. Cabos— con eso el viejo hombre terminaba su discurso y los jóvenes marines empezaba a comer, beber y reír, algunos marines empezaron a tocar el piano y el violín todo se empezó a animar

—Micael por fin lo logramos ahora saldremos al mar no crees que ya era hora— el joven que hablaba tenía 18 años, el pelo gris con la vestimenta de un marine solo que no tenía mangas y tenía una extraña arma en su espalda, tenía un cigarro en sus manos apuntó de prenderlo

—Smoker sabes que no me gusta ese olor a cigarrillo así que guárdalo, pero si tienes razón ya era hora, ahora nos tendremos que hacer más fuertes para no perder contra nadie— el joven que hablaba tenía 15 años, el pelo negro un poco largo con algunos mechones en la frente ojos de un color café amarillo y llevaba la vestimenta de un marine solo que en sus manos tenía unos guantes metálicos que llegaban hasta el codo y dejaban al descubierto su palma y sus dedos, smoker tuvo que guardar su valioso vicio aunque se le veía sufriendo por no poder fumar

—Hina esta de acuerdo, Hina será fuerte y nunca perderá contra ustedes— esta joven tiene 18 años pelo color rosa y lleva la vestimenta de un marine normal ella llevaba tres bazos de jugo que les dio uno a cada uno y con una sonrisa levanto su bazo —Hina promete que será fuerte Hina será la mujer más fuerte de la marine—Sus dos compañeros se le quedaron mirando y le devolvieron la sonrisa

—Yo smoker prometo que me aré más fuerte y seré un almirante algún día— levantando su brazo, juntando su bazo con el de Hina

—Yo Micael les digo aquí a ustedes mis mejores amigos que yo les ayudaré a cumplir sus metas y aunque estemos lejos prometo que siempre serán mis amigos y cuando me necesiten hay estaré— levanto el bazo juntando así los tres bazos

Los tres brindaron y empezaron a festejar

"Hoy brindamos y lloramos, por los muertos

Que protegieron la justicia, míranos mírenos

Juntos y orgullosos protegeremos su vida"

Micael se encontraba sentado viendo como su amiga animaba el lugar con una suave y linda melodía acompaña del piano y el violín, mientras su otro amigo se había perdido de vista lo más seguro es que se había ido a fumar

—Oye garp deja eso tenemos trabajo que hacer... Espera no huyas tenemos que— Micael pudo ver cómo el almirante sengoku perseguía al vicealmirante garp, el miro el bazo con jugo

—Parece que no debería tomar más estoy viendo alucinaciones, unas muy locas— dijo dejando el jugo en una mesa mientras iba y se unía a su amiga así siguió la pequeña fiesta los tres amigos juntos festejando hasta no poder más cántaro bailaron y rieron.

Al día siguiente oficina de la marine se podía mirar como tres jóvenes salían de este gran edificio con unos papeles se miraron y con una sonrisa triste se miraron

—Hina va a estar al servicio del comodoro Sonk en el Grand Line— decía Hina bajando un poco la mirada

—Yo serviré al capitán Diik, Jee saben lo curioso voy a ir a la isla de donde salí— decía Smoker mirando el cielo con nostalgia

—Yo estaré al servicio del vicealmirante Akainu, bueno nos vemos después cuídense—decía Micael caminado asia el muelle donde estaría el barco del vicealmirante

—Hina, escuche mal acaso dijo Akainu— dijo Smoker preocupado

—Hina está preocupada— dijo igual de preocupada los dos se le quedaron mirando hasta que se perdió de vista Y los dos emprendieron camino asía su destino

En los muelles se podía ver cómo Micael iba caminando, un montón de marines pasaban a su lado algunos apurados con preocupación escrita en sus rostros y otros caminando riendo con los amigos ,el seguía mirando buscando el muelle indicado

—Oye tú— al escuchar que alguien le hablaba voltio y miro a una joven mujer vestida con un traje rojo y una chaqueta de oficial de la marine su pelo era negro largo atada en una cola de caballo tenía los ojos negros, era muy bella su gran altura le daba una visión imponente pero su mirada era fría con solo ver sus ojos el se puso en guardia ya que parecía que una bestia lo estaba cazando era como algo esperando una distracción para acabar con el —Tú eres Micael dImora el nuevo recluta no es así—

En ese momento Micael reaccionó y saludo cortésmente

—si vicealmirante soy el alférez Micael será un gusto servir a su mandó— con voz firme y fuerte pero con un respeto enorme dijo

—No se confunda recluta yo soy Aksuka sakazuki mi hermano es el vicealmirante además No tengo cara de Akainu o si— en ese momento el aire de los pulmones de Micael parecían a ver desaparecido y los ojos de ella parecían cien veces más terroríficos que antes

"Am e.. N..o no usted no señor...ita claro que no me disculpo por mi falta de información por favor perdóneme" inclinándose un poco evitando mirarla, ella pasó a silbando a su lado deteniéndose unos pasos detrás de él, él voltea a mirarla y puede ver cómo le da la espalda

—Además no creo tener la cara de el famoso perro rojo... Bueno vámonos que mi hermano nos espera— por alguna razón se escuchaba algo desanimada los dos siguieron caminando por un rato Micael pudo ver cómo a cada metro que avanzaban los barcos eran cada ves más grandes parecían mini islas eran sorprendentes, el solo podía soñar con algún día tener su propio barco de guerra, entonces llegaron al final del muelle y subieron al último barco que se encontraba, cuando subieron pudo ver cómo todos estaban en sus puestos no había ningún desorden, ella lo guió asta un cuarto o más bien una oficina ya que tenía un escritorio y detrás de él había un hombre con un poder que dejaba sentir, el voltio a mirarlo y parecía analizarlos después de un rato la miro a ella, ella se había puesto nerviosa por algún motivo eso era muy raro ya que en el momento que se vieron ella parecía muy dura y ahora estaba sudando de los nervios era sorprendente por así decirlo

—Aksuka acaso tomaste mi chaqueta y te hiciste pasar por un oficial— si antes sudaba ahora lo asía mucho mas era como una regadera entonces se dio cuenta al dar un paso enfrente, pudo sentir un calor tremendo era sofocante inmediatamente dio unos pasos asía atrás —bueno hablaremos después de esto tu has de ser el alférez Micael el director hablo muy bien de ti me dise que té graduaste con las mejores notas, me gustaría comprobarlo con un combate que te parece— decía mirándolo retadora mente

—con gusto demostraré lo que valgo señor— decía Micael poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda

—Muy bien te enfrentaras al teniente Pop en una hora en la cubierta del barco, Aksuka podrías ir y traer al teniente— decía mirándolo

Una hora había pasado y todos estaban reunidos en la cubierta del barco, hay Micael se dio cuenta todos eran fuertes no había gente débil en este barco, Micael se encontraba en el centro del barco y a su lado estaba la joven Aksuka pero ya no llevaba la chaqueta de oficial ni el traje rojo ahora llevaba una blusa rosa con un pantalón negro que le llegaba al tobillo, y atrás de ellos en la multitud se encontraba el perro rojo Akainu

—Oye ya pasó una hora y media y el tal Pop no llega...—No pudo terminar de hablar porque de la multitud salía un hombre grande de unos dos metros de altura sin camisa solo con un pantalón medio rasgado y con los músculos más grandes que había visto en su vida era como una máquina

—Bueno creo que ya llego suerte— decía la joven alejándose de Micael y poniéndose alado de su hermano

—¡Wow! Pop llego para aplastar al novato té espera un gran dolor chaval— decía con mucho ánimo apuntando a Micael

—Pop, te castigaría si no tuviera que probar al nuevo recluta— dijo Akainu con una vos sería y fría puso a temblar a Pop —bueno comienzan ya o qué esperan—

Cuando dijo eso Micael se puso en guardia pero un golpe lo mando volando hacia arriba cuando llegó a lo más alto Pop brinco y con un golpe de martillo lo mando hacia abajo provocando que rebotara contra la madera, Pop segundos después aterrizó haciendo crujir la madera del barco todos estaban un poco decepcionados sabían que no podía derrotar a Pop pero esperaban que diera más pelea, los dos sakazuki no decían nada solo miraban a Micael cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo vieron que estaba sentado con los pies cruzados como si nada hubiera pasado el único que no se dio cuenta fue Pos que ya se iba

—Wow nuevo récord oye que miran— les preguntaba a sus compañeros cuando volteó hacia atrás vio al joven que había golpeado y parecía no tener nada —oye oye que pasa aquí— decía sorprendido

—Eso es todo lo que tiene teniente— decía Micael con desprecio en su voz, una voz tan fría sin sentimiento que parecía un robot, con lentitud se levanto y pudo escuchar una palabra de su contrincante soru en ese momento solo se podían ver borrones de Pop por todas partes por la velocidad que iva en eso Micael cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar los pasos que daba, su respiración abrió los ojos y un golpe resonó en el aire, el crujir de los huesos despedazándose se escucho, se pudo ver a Pop con el puño en el rostro de Micael con una sonrisa de victoria

—Lo siento jovencito debiste quedarte en el sue.. AaaAaaaAAAAHhhh— todos vieron como Pop se había caído al suelo sujetando su brazo que estaba completamente destruido, el hombre se había desmayado a los dos segundos por el dolor

—Qué pasó, mira su brazo, como es posible yo lo vi romper rocas con ese brazo— la mayoría hablaba con gran sorpresa pero algunos pocos miraban al joven dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado

—Tekkai dime joven como sabes esta técnica— decía un hombre viejo alto con pelo corto gris, ojos azules, vistiendo un traje azul y un sombrero gris a juego con la chaqueta de oficial, en su cintura cargaba una katana con el mango azul

—Viejo eso no importa, ya vi tus habilidades y serás muy útil aquí teniente Micael, muy bien lleven a Pop a la enfermería cuando despierte díganle que perdió su rango... que esperan es hora de salir de estos mulles eleven anclas nos vamos— el único sorprendido fue Micael con la decisión de su superior

—Si señor— con voz fuerte todos respondieron

Un mes había pasado y no había dejado de combatir con piratas pero, no tenían fuerza solo eran piratas del montón, hasta ahora no había vuelto hablar con el vicealmirante ni con su hermana, el se encontraba vigilando la parte trasera del barco cuando el viejo que conoció en la pelea se puso a su lado mirando el mar, el viejo se rascaba la barbilla donde se podía ver una pequeña barba

—Hola muchacho creo que no me e presentado soy el capitán Chin, Son Chin— dijo volteando a ver a Micael

—Un gusto señor yo soy Mic... El teniente DImora, Micael DImora— decía sin despegar la vista del mar

—Vamos no te presiones tanto ven bebe conmigo— decía sacando una botella grande y blanca de sabe dios donde

— lo siento señor yo no bebo—dijo miedo, elviejo hombre levanto sus hombros restándole importancia y se empino la botella

—Bueno y si me cuentas cómo fue que conocías una técnica tan avanzada como el TEKKAI— decía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el Alcohol, Micael suspiro con cansancio

—Tuve un buen maestro que me enseñó— dijo Micael sin darse cuenta miro al cielo y volvió a suspirar el volteo a mirar al viejo y lo que vio fue como este roncaba en el suelo —eres un viejo borracho verdad— rascándose la cabeza

—No lo juzgues tan pronto— alguien de atrás él habló al voltear vio a Aksuka caminando asía ellos

—No te confundas no lo estoy juzgando solo digo lo que veo y lo que estoy viendo es a un hombre viejo borracho o me dices que no está hay ese viejo borracho— cuando termino un ronquido se escuchó en el aire y vio a la joven dormida —desgraciados despierten que se despierten les digo— decía con fuerza sacudiendo a los dos pero no pudo despertarlos

Al día siguiente el barco se encontraba en el puerto de una isla reponiendo suministros mientras que Micael junto a Aksuka avían sido mandados a reportarse con el capitán de la base mientras caminaban pudieron notar que la gente los miraba con odio y otros con miedo, en eso una niña se puso enfrente de ellos y les arrojó una piedra cuando iva a golpear a Micael un hombre lo cubrió llevándose un duro golpe en la cabeza, por su ropa se notaba que era un civil el señor volteó hacia ellos y se arrodilló frente a los dos

—Señor por favor perdone a mi hija— dijo el hombre la niña tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de a ver golpeado a su padre Aksuka miraba seriamente al hombre

—Lo siento mucho pero su hija atacó a un oficial y debe ser castigada— dijo Aksuka el padre golpeó con fuerza su frente en el suelo sorprendiendo mucho a Aksuka, Micael miro a la niña y después se arrodilló poniendo la mano en el hombro del señor

—No importa pero necesito que me digas por qué los ojos de esa niña guarda tanto odio— lo miro de forma extraña pero el señor al escuchar lo que dijo tembló un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y odio

—Si de verdad quieren saber que pasa aquí ve a ver la prision del cuartel— el hombre tomo a su hija y se la llevó de hay lo más rápido que pudo Mientras los dos jóvenes se quedaban quietos se miraron y empezaron a caminar sin decir nada con un nuevo rumbo

Un cambio en el camino BUM una explosión se podía ver en la base de la isla todos los marines iban lo más rápido que podían, en el barco nadie se movía solo miraban la humarada de humo que salía de la base, el vicealmirante Akainu salió de su camarote y observa lo que pasa

—Señor parece que alguien está atacando la base cuales son sus órdenes— Akainu se quedó callado un buen rato todos los hombres estaban esperando su orden para ir y ver lo que estaba pasando

—no importa además el encargado de esta base es el capitán jack él debería poder encargarse del problema, nosotros seguiremos con lo nuestro— terminó con voz firme porque vio como algunos no estaban de acuerdo

Base de la Marina si alguien entraba podrían ver a Aksuka peleando con los marines ella se movía por todos lados dando patadas demoledoras a quienes se pusieran enfrente de ella más de cien ya habían sido noqueados por esas patadas ella se movía entre ellos como si de una coreografía se tratara, después de unos minutos solo unos pocos quedaban en pie, ella estaba en el centro mientras 10 marines la rodeaban algunos con espadas y otros con rifles, pero todos se detuvieron al escuchar los pasos de alguien, Aksuka podía ver cómo un hombre salía de la base en llama solo que este hombre era un marine y no solo eso parecía ser un oficial el hombre siguió caminando hasta ponerse al lado de sus hombres, sus ojos eran azules su pelo corto rubio y su cuerpo era grande y musculoso, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de boxeo hechos de metal, el llevaba una camisa de la Marina sin mangas con la chaqueta de la marine en su hombro derecho, su ropa estaba sucia y en su rostro había migajas de comida

—Así que tú eres quien me está causando tantos problemas, no estás nada mal talves podamos divertirnos un poco que dices— una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro de Aksuka solo de escuchar lo que este hombre le decía

—Tú eres el maldito que les hizo todo eso a esas mujeres verdad, por la justicia yo Aksuka sakazuki te eliminaré junto a tus cómplices— y el combate comenzó a una velocidad increíble Aksuka fue asía el con una patada de hacha, cuando estaba apunto de impactar con su cabeza el dio un brinco asía atrás esquivando la patada, que destruyo todo el piso mandando a los marines que quedaban a volar, cuando Aksuka voltio para mirarlo pudo ver cómo el guante de metal impactaba en su estómago haciéndola escupir sangre y mandándola a volar hacia un árbol rebotando contra el, ella se levanto muy lentamente cuando él ya estaba enfrente suyo listo para golpear su rostro, entonces una patada en el rostro mando a volar al capitán de la Marina hacia un edificio en llamas provocando que terminara derrumbándose encima de él

—Disculpa por llegar tarde tenía que poner en orden mi cabeza— decía Micael el había llegado y parecía encontrarse bien aún que sus ojos estaban rojos y su pelo estaba todo alborotado, Aksuka se sintió aliviada, sus piernas empezaron a sentir la fatiga y estuvo apunto de caer pero fue sostenida por Micael el la acomodo en el árbol para que descansara un poco

—Llegas tarde nomas te deje uno jeje— dijo Aksuka, ella trato de no sonar cansada pero el cuerpo le pasó factura ya que al terminar de hablar sus ojos se cerraron y unos suaves ronquidos se empezaron a escuchar en él área, una sonrisa adorno por un momento el rostro de Micael pero así como llegó se fue ya que Jack salía del edificio en llamas con la chaqueta medio quemada sin camisa y algunas quemaduras en la espalda sus guantes estaban rojos de lo caliente que estaban

—Maldito como te atreves te voy aplastar— dijo con furia en sus ojos se lanzó contra Micael en una lluvia de golpes, Micael tenía que esquivar ya que si se cubría de esos golpes de seguro una buena quemadura se ganaría, su rostro empezaba a mostrar algunos rasguños y quemaduras de a ver esquivado en el último momento, MIcael se movía por todo el lugar esquivando cada golpe aunque sí había llegado a recibir varios golpes pero poco a poco Jack se estaba cansando sus golpes se hacían cada ves más lentos, Micael aprovechó para golpearlo en el rostro que lo mando unos metros así atrás, sus manos estaba hacia abajo y su rostro lleno de sudor su boca abierta tratando de obtener aire

—Que me está pasando por qué me siento tan cansado— dijo Jack que parecía más que asustado su rostro estaba lleno de desesperación tratando de obtener aire

—Mira a tu alrededor el fuego consume la mayoría del aire aquí y por lo que veo tu velocidad proviene de tu capacidad de medir el aire que utilizas en cada movimiento pero de lo que no te distes cuenta es que el aire empezaba a faltar y usasteis más de lo que tenias a tu alcance te confiasteis— dijo Micael, al terminar de decir esa frase a una velocidad que Jack pudo ver más no reaccionar Micael golpeó su estómago sacando el poco aire que tenía causando que se desmayara, Micael tomó la chaqueta de oficial quemada y se la llevó cuando llegó con Aksuka la tomo en brazos y salió de hay lo más rápido que pudo ya que el fuego pronto alcanzaría esa área, cuando salió de hay pudo ver cómo la gente se reunía en las afueras de la base y a las mujeres que liberó los miraban algunas con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de aguantar y no llorar, Micael siguió caminando mientras la gente les habrían paso

—esto es la justicia, por fin se hizo justicia, dios a venido hacernos justicia— estas eran las palabras que Micael podía escuchar de estas personas que habían sido apresadas en palabra de la justicia su mirada se lleno de confusión y de una nueva meta

—A esas personas que en nombre de la justicia causen dolor yo los cazaré es una promesa de vida—

Un año avía pasado desde aquello, un año al mando del perro rojo, ellos se encontraban en el cuartel general de la marine, Micael había sido mandado acompañar a Aksuka ya que era tiempo que se alistara en la marine, la ropa de Micael no había cambiado nada solo que ahora llevaba la chaqueta de un oficial y una bufanda gris en su cuello tapando su boca, su pelo seguía igual peinado asía atrás con mechones en la frente, Aksuka no había cambiado nada de su ropa solo que ahora llevaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ambos siguieron caminando platicando de las aventuras que tuvieron en ese año

—Oye oye recuerdas cuando nos encontramos a ese noble que trato de convertirte en su esposa y tu hermano...— No pudo terminar ya que la risa le había ganado, su compañera estaba más roja que un tomate —quien pensaría que el perro rojo tuviera un complejo de hermano mayor—

—Bueno si recuerdo bien recuerdo a un okama mu...— Hay ella se callo ya que su compañero le daba una mirada de muerte —bueno bueno, oye y ahora que te van a dar un barco sabes a dónde te mandarán—

—me han dicho que seré enviado al East Blue ya que algunos piratas han causado problemas y tal ves en unos meses sea enviado devuelta al Gran Line— con un gran bostezo termino de hablar

—Otra ves te desvelaste entrenando verdad— dijo Aksuka golpeando el hombro de Micael

—No es mi culpa tu hermano me lo pidió de favor como hoy es el último día que estaré bajo su cargo creo que fue por eso— y otro bostezo acabo saliendo de su boca, Aksuka tenía los ojos abiertos

—Que dices entrenaste con mi hermano y dime quién ganó como te fue cuentame— dijo Aksuka imaginándose la pelea, pero cuando miro bien se dio cuenta que Micael se encontraba dormido y aún así seguía caminando.

Varios minutos después Micael se encontraba caminando solo hacia el muelle D con varios papeles en sus manos, cuando llegó al muelle vio un barco de guerra enorme y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, cuando subió vio a más de cien marines formados, él se puso enfrente y los comenzó a mirar

—chicos ahora estarán bajo mi cargo y quiero decirles que no será fácil, la misión de este barco y su tripulación será atrapar y castigar a cualquier hombre o mujer que haga el mal en nombre de la justicia, nosotros cazaremos en nombre de la verdadera justicia—decía Micael enfrente de ellos con las manos en su espalda —y ahora prepárense que nos vamos ahora—


	2. Vicealmirante

Vicealmirante

Veinte años después de la muérte del rey de los piratas el joven marine era ahora un joven hombre de veinticinco años con el cargo de vicealmirante, su nombre era conocido y temido por piratas y marines, él se había hecho conocido por cazar más marines que piratas, los jóvenes marines lo tenían como imagen a seguir su justicia era algo que ellos querían seguir, ahora él se encontraba en su barco, en el muelle número cinco, en la base general de la Marina, Micael se encontraba en su cuarto, el ahora llevaba un traje negro y su chaqueta en sus hombros el seguía con la bufanda tapando su boca, él estaba detrás de un escritorio y sentado en una silla leyendo algunos papeles, atrás en la pared de la habitación había más de veinte chaquetas de oficiales algunas quemadas o rasgadas, él se encontraba esperando a sus nuevos reclutas, cuando alguien abrió la puerta llamando su atención

—señor los nuevos reclutas han llegado— decía un hombre con traje gris y una chaqueta de oficial en sus hombros, su pelo era corto negro, sus ojos eran negros, detrás de él dos jóvenes marines una mujer y un hombre

—señor son suyas—hablo el joven señalando las chaquetas, el tenía el pelo corto puntiagudo rojo, el color de sus ojos era azul cielo, el llevaba la vestimenta normal de un marine

—no seas grosero Yujin— decía la joven de cabello corto, rubio sus ojos eran verdes y tes blanca, ella llevaba el típico uniforme de marine con una espada en su cintura— y son suyas señor— decía ganándose una mirada de todos

—son unos chicos muy animados verdad— dijo Micael mirándolos, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos —ahora sí, antes eran de crimínales, marines corruptos— decía mirándolos, ellos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada — tú te llamas Yujin, pero y tú cómo te llamas— dijo Micael señalando a la joven

—o mi nombre es Megumi D Gurin, señor— dijo la joven respetuosamente, a lo que Micael sonrió y miro a su segundo al mando

—bueno Kim quiero que les enseñes lo que tienen que hacer— dijo Micael volviendo detrás del escritorio —bueno partimos a Enies lobby Kim dile a Junny— decía Micael mientras los jóvenes salían guiados por Kim que los termino llevando hacia la cocina del barco

—bueno chicos ustedes tendrán que cuidar la comida del barco...—

—señor está bromeando verdad— dijo Megumi con una sonrisa esperando que él estuviera bromeando, pero por la sería mirada que le estaba dando era obvio que no bromea

—señor no se preocupe nosotros cuidaremos bien la comida—decía Yujin salvando a su amiga de ser reprendida

—muy bien pero entiendan nadie debe tomar comida si no es el chef del barco solo él puede hacerlo me entienden y solo a horas de comida— hablaba seriamente Kim sorprendiendo a los jóvenes marines, quien querría robar comida.

Al anochecer todos ya habían ido a dormir y el barco se encontraba parado en medio del mar, pero Yujin y Megumi se encontraba parados en la puerta de la cocina

—enserio estamos haciendo esto— dijo molesto Yujin sentándose en el suelo mientras Megumi seguía parada pero con los ojos cerrados y una burbuja saliendo de su nariz, Yujin la miro y sonrío —maldicion Megumi...—

—hey que hacen aquí— dijo Micael caminando hacia ellos, Yujin rápidamente se levanto y se puso firme olvidando a su amiga que estaba dormida, cuando Micael vio a Megumi sonrió —sabes conozco a alguien que hace lo mismo que ella— dijo Micael mirando a Yujin —señorita Megumi despierte por favor— dijo Micael picándole el cachete a la joven, ella abrió los ojos y de la sorpresa le dio un cabezazo a Micael, el solo sonrió mientras ella se sobaba la frente con una lágrima en su ojo

—¡maldito cabeza dura!– dijo Megumi sin ver a quién había golpeado e insultado, Yujin tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y trataba de hablar pero no podía, Micael la miro y empezó a reírse a más no poder —de que te ríes maldito— dijo mirando a quien tenía enfrente cuando vio al vicealmirante sus ojos se abrieron y tapo su boca con las manos —señor yo lo sie...— trato de decir pero Micael le sonrió y ella dejo de hablar

—no te preocupes no hay problema, y porque no están descansando— dijo Micael mirando a ambos

—el capitán Kim nos pidió cuidar la cocina señor— dijo Yujin ya que Megumi no parecía poder hablar

—pero ya deberían estar dormidos, bueno voy a pasar— dijo sonriéndoles, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, Yujin le abrió la puerta mientras el entraba

—oye estas bien Megumi— dijo Yujin mirando a su compañera que estaba paralizada mirando la nada, unos minutos después el vicealmirante había salido con un sándwich y un jugo.

Al amanecer los jóvenes marines se encontraban con grandes ojeras ya que no habían ido a descansar en toda la noche

—oigan ustedes qué hacen aquí— dijo una mujer de pelo negro largo, ojos azules, ella llevaba la vestimenta estándar de un marine y dos rifles en su espalda ella llevaba la chaqueta de oficial atada en su cintura

—estamos cuidando señora— dijo Megumi con voz cansada

—sí que se levantan temprano, nadie se había levantado antes que yo— decía Junny pero cuando los vio tan cansados tuvo una duda —¿ustedes se acaban de levantar?— les pregunto

—no, el capitán Kim nos encargo que cuidáramos y no pudimos descansar— decía Yujin cansado apunto de caer dormido

—Kim no les dijo que en la noche nadie trabaja— dijo Junny sorprendiendo a los dos —bueno olvídenlo vengan conmigo les voy hacer algo— dijo entrando a la cocina ellos la siguieron pero se quedaron de piedra al ver la cocina, la cocina estaba toda sucia, había comida tirada por todos lados, platós quebrados y cosas desconocidas por todos el lugar—chicos el vicealmirante vino aquí— dijo sobándose la cabeza, los dos se miraron

—si señora— dijo Yujin mirando todo el desastre —pero solo se hizo un sándwich—

—bueno él es buen cocinero pero siempre que cocina destruye la cocina— decía recogiendo algunos platos —por eso no lo dejamos entrar en la cocina— decía suspirando

—lo sentimos señora, no pudimos cumplir nuestra misión— dijeron los dos firmemente con las manos en la espalda, Junny los miro y sonrío

—no se preocupen él siempre logra entrar de un modo o de otro— dijo riendo —saben yo traté de detenerlo pero no salió bien— decía recordando cómo habían tenido que detenerse en una isla a reponer suministros —bueno olviden eso y ayúdenme a limpiar— dijo lanzándoles dos escobas y así los tres se pusieron a recoger.

En la oficina de Micael se podía ver a Kim entrando por la puerta con unos papeles en las manos

—señor aquí están las misiones que a tenido el CP9 desde hace cinco años— dijo Kim dejando los papeles en el escritorio de Micael, el los tomo y se puso a leer, Kim se fue pero a los cinco minutos Junny entraba con Yujin y Megumi detrás de ella, los dos parecían descansados y mejor que antes

—señor no vuelva a entrar a la cocina— decía Junny tomando uno de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio

—tenía hambre y fui a comer— dijo Micael sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano

—y porque no me despertaste— dijo Junny de brazos cruzados

—porque no quería despertarte— dijo Micael, Yujin y Megumi solo veían sin saber qué decir o hacer

—prefiero desvelarme un poco a tener que limpiar tu cochinero— dijo molesta, ella suspiro y miro a los dos marines —bueno tuve ayuda hoy, Micael quería saber porque vamos a Enies Lobby— dijo llamando la atención de Micael que dejó de leer los papeles

—señor esperamos afuera— dijo Yujin mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Megumi miraba a Micael

—no se preocupen aquí todos sabemos los motivos para arriesgar la vida— dijo Micael y Yujin se detuvo

—así que vamos a tener problemas— dijo Junny seriamente mientras miraba a Micael que le estaba sonriendo

—no te preocupes, nada les pasara— dijo volviendo a leer los papeles —Junny...— todo fue interrumpido por una alarma que sonó en todo el barco, Megumi y Yujin miraban a Micael sin saber que hacer

—esa alarma significa piratas cerca— dijo Micael sin mirarlos —Junny húndelos— dijo seriamente asustando a Yujin y Megumi

—señor no deberíamos capturarlos— dijo Megumi mientras Junny salía de la habitación, Yujin solo miraba seriamente a su compañera, Micael la miro y sonrío

—señorita Megumi tenemos una misión no podemos perder el tiempo y si los dejamos ir muchas personas podrían salir perjudicada— dijo Micael seriamente a lo qué Megumi se molesto pero estuvo de acuerdo —salgan y vean lo que Junny va hacer—

—sí señor— dijeron los dos mientras salían rápidamente, cuando llegaron al frente del barco, pudieron ver un barco pirata a lo lejos y a Junny apuntándole con la palma de la mano y un rayo de luz blanco salió de ella, a una velocidad impresionante el rayo fue lanzado hacia el barco pirata que al impactar destruyo completamente el barco, nada había quedado, los novatos estaban sorprendidos con la brutalidad de ese ataque, no dejó nada, Junny suspiro y se dio la vuelta mirando a los novatos que estaban paralizados

—primera ves que ven a alguien morir— dijo Junny, ellos sin querer dijeron que si con la cabeza —y esto no es nada comparado con ver a alguien morir de frente por tus propias manos— dijo empezando a caminar —espero que estén listos para tomar vidas si no mejor que dejen ese uniforme, tómense el día libre lean algo, entrenen solo despejen su mente— dijo alejándose de ellos, los marines que estaban cerca sonrieron recordando cuando el vicealmirante le dijo lo mismo a Junny.

Una semana había pasado desde que el barco tomo rumbo a Enies Lobby y hoy habían llegado, el vicealmirante bajaba acompañado de los dos novatos, a Junny y Kim les había ordenado que cuidarán el barco mientras el volvía y les había prohibido bajar del barco, el vicealmirante se detuvo al ver un tren llegar a la entrada principal y fue hacia el, entonces vio como del tren bajan varios hombres del CP9 con dos prisioneros, un hombre grande con brazos muy extraños y qué decir de su vestimenta, el otro prisionero era una bella mujer de pelo negro, antes de que el CP9 empezará a caminar el vicealmirante se puso enfrente de Rob Lucci

—vicealmirante dImora que hace aquí— dijo Rob llamando la atención de los prisioneros

—no se, tal ves vine a arrestar a tu jefe no lo e decidido aún— dijo Micael sonriendo


End file.
